Transformers: The Musical
by Starscreamgirl13
Summary: What happens when the TF world is turned into a musical? Will Megatron learn to dance and will Optimus learn to sing? Rated T for language and humor. I don't own the songs or characters.
1. Scene One: Beat Drop

Transformers: The Musical

Scene One:

Song: Beat Drop by Simon Curtis

(Starscream is singing "Beat Drop" when Megatron comes in and stares at his Second-In-Command in awe.)

_**Let the beat drop**__**  
**_(Starscream begins dancing with the beat. Megatron nods along to the words.)_**  
**__**Time to round them up**__**  
**__**And tell them where we're gonna go**__**  
**__**If they don't know how to work it**__**  
**__**Then I'll leave them at the door**__**  
**__**Got to make it to the center of the circle**__**  
**__**Grab my hand**__**  
**__**Tell the DJ drop the beat**__**  
**__**Don't play some motherfucking band**__**  
**_(Skywarp and Thunder-Cracker join in, making an excellent back ground team for Starscream.)_**  
**__**Let it in your body**__**  
**__**And the party won't stop**__**  
**__**Yeah, it's seven kinds of naughty**__**  
**__**When you let the beat drop**__**  
**__**I told it to you once**__**  
**__**I said "why don't you understand?"**__**  
**__**Tell the DJ drop the beat**__**  
**__**Don't play some motherfucking band**__****_

_**So give it to me baby**__**  
**__**Tell me, what's it gonna be?**__**  
**__**Gonna give it to me dirty**__**  
**__**Out where everybody sees**__**  
**__**'Cause I can't do nothing with you**__**  
**__**If you're never gonna dance**__**  
**__**So you'd better find some rhythm**__**  
**__**'Cause they're playing "**__**Bad Romance**__**"**__**  
**__**(Want your bad romance)**__****_

_**Let it in your body**__**  
**__**And the party won't stop**__**  
**__**Yeah, it's seven kinds of naughty**__**  
**__**When you let the beat drop**__**  
**__**I told it to you twice **__**  
**__**I said "why don't you understand?"**__**  
**__**Tell the DJ drop the beat**__**  
**__**Don't play some motherfucking band**__**  
**_(Knock Out and Breakdown come in and watch in horror at Megatron's HORRIBLE dance moves.)_**  
**__**Let it in your body**__**  
**__**And the party won't stop**__**  
**__**Yeah, it's seven kinds of naughty**__**  
**__**When you let the beat drop**__**  
**__**I told you three times**__**  
**__**I said "why don't you understand?"**__**  
**__**Tell the DJ drop the beat**__**  
**__**Don't play some motherfucking band**__****_

_**Let it in your body**__**  
**__**And the party won't stop**__**  
**__**Yeah, it's seven kinds of naughty**__**  
**__**When you let the beat drop**__**  
**__**I told you four times **__**  
**__**I said "why don't you understand?"**__**  
**__**Tell the DJ drop the beat**__**  
**__**Don't play some motherfucking band**__****_

_**Let it in your body**__**  
**__**And the party won't stop**__**  
**__**Seven kinds of naughty**__**  
**__**When you let the beat drop**__**  
**__**I said it five times**__**  
**__**I said "why don't you understand?"**__**  
**__**Tell the DJ drop the beat**__**  
**__**Don't play some motherfucking band**___

Starscream: Nice job, gentlemechs. Well, obviously Megatron needs work. (Helps Megatron out the trash can.)


	2. Scene Two: Rest In Peace

Scene two:

Song: Rest In Peace by Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"

(Skyquake is picking at his digit tips.)  
_**I died**__**  
**__**So many years ago**__**  
**__**But you can make me feel**__**  
**__**Like it isn't so**__**  
**__**And why you come to be with me**__**  
**__**I think I finally know**__**  
mm-mmm  
**_(Dreadwing watches his Beast of Unicron mate sing to himself.)_**  
**__**You're scared**__**  
**__**Ashamed of what you feel**__**  
**__**And you can't tell the ones you love**__**  
**__**You know they couldn't deal**__**  
**__**Whisper in a dead man's ear**__**  
**__**It doesn't make it real**__**  
**__**That's great**__****_

_**But I don't wanna play**__**  
**__**'Cause being with you touches me**__**  
**__**More than I can say**__**  
**__**And since I'm only dead to you**__**  
**__**I'm saying stay away and**__**  
**__**Let me rest in peace**__****_

_**Let me rest in peace**__**  
**__**Let me get some sleep**__**  
**__**Let me take my love and bury it**__**  
**__**In a hole 6-foot deep**__**  
**__**I can lay my body down**__**  
**__**But I can't find my, sweet release**__**  
**__**So let me rest in peace**__****_

_**You know,**__**  
**__**You got a willing slave**__**  
**__**And you just love to play the thought**__**  
**__**That you might misbehave**__**  
**__**But 'till you do,**__**  
**__**I'm telling you**__**  
**__**Stop visiting my grave**__**  
**__**And let me rest in peace**__**  
**_(Dreadwing hugs his mate.)_**  
**__**I know I should go**__**  
**__**But I follow you like a man possessed**__**  
**__**There's a traitor here beneath my breast**__**  
**__**And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed**__**  
**__**If my heart could beat, it would break my chest**__**  
**__**But I can see you're unimpressed**__**  
**__**So leave me be and**__****_

_**Let me rest in peace**__**  
**__**Let me get some sleep**__**  
**__**Let me take my love and bury it**__**  
**__**In a hole 6-foot deep**__**  
**__**I can lay my body down**__**  
**__**But I can't find my sweet release**__**  
**__**So let me rest in peace**__**  
**__**Why won't you**__**  
**__**Let me rest in peace?**___

Dreadwing: I missed you so much. I'm glad you're alive. The Sparkling...

Skyquake: It won't survive, love. When was the last time you heard a halfling lived through birth? Better yet, it's carrier? You're a ticking time bomb and you know it.

Dreadwing: (Sighs) Let's make every second count.

Starscream (from inside): You can't even move your hips! You're hopeless!


End file.
